


Boo!

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Mal's bitter trick leads to a sweet treat





	Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> a request from @etherealme1031 on tumblr
> 
> I know it's May, I'm not writing Halloween fics in the middle of spring. This was written back when it was actually October yet never posted onto my Ao3, so I'm posting it now :P

Oh, how less than an hour before the clock struck midnight on Halloween was the _worst_ time for a thunderstorm.

The dorm was pitch black when Evie walked into it, save for the not-so-occasional-and-far-more-frequent flashes of lightning, striking so close that thunder was just three or four seconds behind. She closed the door behind her as one such lightning bolt flashed, illuminating the room for a fraction of an instant. Her instinct was to go right for the lights, even though her defeated walk from the library after the storm had knocked out campus power told her trying the lights would do her no good. Oh well. Library hours were from eight to eleven anyway. Power outage or no power outage, she would have to have left anyway.

So there she was, alone in the dorm and stuck between using her phone as a flashlight or saving the battery in case something more akin to an emergency popped up. Wind screamed outside as rain beat torrentially against the windows, very much sounding like it might shatter the glass with its sheer intensity. Evie was from The Isle of The Lost—she knew the true meaning of horror and a storm was not it—but with the elements howling just beyond the walls and the lightning throwing strange and eerie shadows around, she wasn’t exactly in her comfort zone.

In between lightning she picked her way across the floor and to her bed, where she set her textbook on the nightstand and emptied out the inner workings of her purse onto the sheets. With all the noise outside she didn’t expect to get any sleep until the storm passed, but still she wanted little more right now than to put on her pajamas and crawl into bed. She opened the bathroom door just as lightning frightfully lit up the dorm.

And found herself face to face with a monster.

A rotted, decaying bear, like a children’s toy hauntingly ruined by age, leaping forth and roaring fiercely. Two sets of razor sharp pointed teeth lined its crumbling and gaping maw, threatening Evie as the creature glared at her with black sockets that didn’t so much hold eyes as they did piercing pinpoints of red light.

Evie screamed, the cry caught up in another flash of lightning as she stumbled over her own feet in her haste to scramble away and fell backwards onto the floor. The foul creature’s roar suddenly turned to laughter, and a pair of hands with yellowed, needle-like claws reached up to take off the monster’s head and reveal a laughing Mal underneath.

“Gotcha!” she said wickedly, dropping the costume’s head at her feet and slipping off the clawed gloves.

“Mal!!” Evie snapped. “That isn’t funny!”

Her heart raced in her chest, and she felt heat welling up behind her eyes.

In the darkness, Mal heard a little sniffle coming from down on the floor, and her eyes, already adjusted to the dark, saw Evie’s lip quivering as she furiously blinked back tears.

_“…Evie,”_ Mal gasped, coming forward and dropping to her knees in front of her. “Evie! It was just a joke!”

“Yeah, okay Mal, in the middle of the night during a terrible Halloween storm, nice time for jokes,” Evie cried, turning away from Mal and wiping at the tears falling down her cheeks.

“E, don’t cry! I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry I scared you.”

Mal lowered Evie’s hands, using her own to brush the tears away as Evie sniffled and shook.

“I was only trying to have a little Halloween fun…” Mal said miserably.

“By being cruel,” Evie argued.

“…I didn’t think it would be that scary, Evie. I only wanted it to be a little prank.”

She put her arms around Evie and hugged her close, burying her face in the soft blue hair.

“I’m sorry, Evie,” she apologized again. “I didn’t mean to be such a jerk…”

Suddenly, the room quieted to just the sounds of wind and rain. No more crying.

“You’re no evil bear, Mal. You’re just a teddy bear,” Evie giggled.

Mal pulled away, looking Evie in her now suspiciously-dry eyes.

“…Did you just use fake tears on me??” she demanded.

Evie chuckled, tapping a finger to Mal’s nose.

“Gotcha.”

“Evie!! That…you…that is dirty and underhanded!” Mal said.

Evie smiled brightly with a flip of her hair and a playful shine in her eyes.

“I learned from the best. Trick or treat, my big teddy bear.”

She pulled Mal into another hug, laughing to herself over the girl’s shellshocked disbelief. Mal couldn’t believe the script had been flipped on her so easily like that, shaking her head and letting herself laugh over it too.

“Trick or treat, Evie. It’s a good thing I love you.”

“Don’t I know it.”


End file.
